The misadventures of Roman Torchwick
by Vertero
Summary: Just a list on of unrelated one shots that take place at different points in Romans life up until his death. Expect inconsistent updates.
1. Chapter 1

"Torchwick!" a certain angry wolf Faunus shouted as he shoved the office door open and stormed inside. Sighing internally Roman looked up from his chair and gave the man an expectant look.

"What is it now Swifty?" he asked while trying to conceal his growing annoyance with his associate.

"The money, my shares gone and I know it was one of your goons that stole it" the large Faunus said as he slammed both of his massive hairy hands on the desk and glared at him. This is why he hated working with other criminals, they were all so damn paranoid all the time. Not that they were wrong to be, especially since he specialized in stealing. But still, it was a pain.

"Trust me Swifty, my share is more than enough. I wouldn't order any of my men to steal from you"

"Oh really, so that Ice cream girl of yours was acting alone then". Upon hearing Neo being mentioned it all made perfect sense now. He hadn't ordered her to steal anything but he wouldn't put it past her to do something to try and piss their associate off, especially after that 'little Midget' comment he said when she walked into to their planning room alongside him. Well that could be remedied easily.

Sure, if Swifty wanted payback, he would have it, or at least a fair chance. The mere thought of what would happen next was amusing, the end would be obvious, but the attempt was what mattered to him. Twirling his cane around Roman pressed a small red button on the telephone on his desk.

"Neo, be a dear and come up to the office. There's someone here that would like to meet you" he said before releasing the button and turning back to face Swifty.

"You think just handing her to me is gonna change anything Torchwick. Don't forget that you're still a dirty human" the wolf Faunus half spat half growled at him. But his words fell on deaf ears as Roman simply reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter for his cigar. A second later the door was pushed open bringing Neopolitan into view. Hung on shoulder was her signature pink umbrella which she absentmindedly twirled and in her other hand was a strawberry ice cream cone which she was in the middle of licking.

Wheeling round to face her Swifty shot her a spiteful glare.

"Neo, Wolf face over here says you stole his share of the money from that last robbery. Is that true?" he asked as he leaned back on his desk with his arms folded. Pausing her snack momentarily she gave him a wink in affirmation.

"Where's my money you little Bitch" the large Faunus growled as he took a menacing step towards her. Neo didn't even offer him as much as a glance and went back to taking Greedy licks from her strawberry delicacy. Raising her umbrella up she shook it hard and shrivelled up pieces of green paper rained down from inside it, littering the floor. Grinning in amusement Roman clapped his hands together.

"Well Swifty, there's you're money. Be sure to pick up every last piece on your way out" Roman said as he sat back down on his seat. Grinding his teeth in Anger Swifty's bare fangs were clearly visible and without warning he slapped the ice cream cone away, letting its contents spill across the floor. He then grabbed Neo by the collar.

"You're both dead" he growled. He was about to raise his fist up for a hard punch but in one deft motion the Wolf Faunus's hand was sliced clean off, leaving blood spraying out of the fresh injury. Howling in pain Swifty shrunk back in agony, but since this was Neo things didn't stop there. Sweeping the giant off his feet with ease she pinned him to the ground with a single foot to his chest, the sharp end of her blade exposed and pressed to his throat.

She had that trademark sadistic smirk he had grown to be quite fond of over the years, it was her little way off saying she wouldn't pull any punches. Not because the opponent was strong but because they had pissed her off in some way and she wanted their blood as payback. Tempting as it was to just stand by and let Neo torment the now terrified looking wolf Faunus he valued the cleanliness of his office a little more, the ice cream cone alone was enough damage blood would be overkill.

"Now Neo, you know I don't like it when you get blood in the office" he said causing her to glance at her partner and pout childishly before retracting her blade and folding her arms. "Don't give me that look, I didn't say anything the last you killed someone here". She turned her back to him as show of displeasure. She hated it when he interrupted her fun.

Free from his assailant Swifty scrambled to his feet and fled the office while making some very un-masculine cries. Ignoring Swifty's annoying wolf cries which he could still hear from the entrance he reached for the first drawer on his desk and pulled out a pink lollipop. Walking over to her he handed it to her as a peace offering. Reluctantly she accepted the little snack, but not without giving him one last pout.

"Come on, there's a newly opened Dust bank on the south side of town that's just begging to be robbed" he said as he took her hand in his and led her out of the room.

* * *

Did the robbery go well? Not really they lacked neither the equipment nor technical know-how required to open the safe but they sure as hell had a blast taking everything else in the bank. Roman went about making his usual grandiose speech about stealing from the rich and giving to the greedy. While Neo proceeded to beat the guards up senseless and herd the sheep into a corner before making them drop everything of any sort of material value. By the time the police showed up he and Neo were already long gone with a sack full of priceless antiques and other goodies from the manager's office.

But the real joy in stealing lied being in each other's company, when he had Neo by his side Roman couldn't help but feel somewhat invincible, what could possibly go wrong when he had his little umbrella wielding psychopath at his side. And he suspected Neo reciprocated the feeling to the same extent.

The way Roman never let bad days get him down, always mouthing off to people even when he was in danger, above all he never panicked and managed to maintain a certain air of dignity even when he did get caught. He kept things fun that way. And fun was something that didn't exist in her world, or at least that was what she thought, until she met him.

"Well, that went even better than I'd hoped" he said as he pushed open the door to one of their warehouses. It was pretty much a necessity for them to have multiple warehouses around town that they could lay low in when the cops were out on patrol, it was too risky to head back to their main base and risk being followed.

Walking over to one of the many table in the warehouse he turned his sack over let the goodies fall in a large pile. Tossing the empty sack away he picked up a small but fancy wristwatch and examined. Talk about a good catch. The wristwatch alone was at least worth five hundred lien on its own and already had about ten of these watches, not to mention the priceless antiques and timeless paintings they had.

"We could probably make a small fortune off of this on the black market" he said with a self-satisfied smirk as he grabbed all the watches and started sorting them.

Closing the door behind her Neo walked past him and placed her sack next to his pile before heading over to one of the backrooms where they had stored some spare bottles of beer for just such an occasion. Since Roman was too occupied with his favourite pass time. She grabbed two beer bottles and headed back to the main room. Walking up to him she poked his back lightly to get his attention before offering him a bottle.

This wasn't good. If there was one thing he had learned from working with her it was that Neo and Alcohol were two things that didn't mix well, it made her incredibly unpredictable, bipolar even! Sure it was always fun to watch her choke some random grunt unconscious because she thought she was under attack or something. But the massive hangover that usually followed made her mostly useless for most of the following day, not to mention it gave him fewer grunts to work with when he was trying to stage a complex murder.

"Um, are you sure about this Neo, you know what happens when you get drunk" he attempted to reason. However Neo simply pressed the bottle to his chest in insistence. She wasn't about to take no for answer. Sighing in defeat he took the bottle opened it. What the hell, whatever happened if he drank with her probably wouldn't be worse than what would happen if he didn't.

She'd get sad, she'd drink her depression away, then she'd get mad, then she'd kill him in a drunken fit. And he liked living so tasting her blade was out of the question. And so he drank, a lot. They spent most of the night playing all sorts of games be it darts,poker, even charades… And then after that he could recall some ballroom dancing for some reason. After that things got hazy.

When his senses finally returned he was greeted by sunlight shinning into his face from one of the high windows. His head ached badly, but he felt strangely comfortable. Scanning his immediate vicinity with his eyes it wasn't long before he realised that he was in the small bedroom he kept in the building. But since he went on for days without actually sleeping he rarely ever made use of bedrooms. Not unless he was with a woman… Oh.

He felt something stir against his body and glanced down to spot Neo cuddling up to him for warmth. The peaceful look on her face suggested she was still deep in sleep and had a small smile on her face. She must have been having a good dream. Sighing lightly he gently dislodged her off his chest without waking her and sat up.

Really this sort of outcome wasn't that surprising since they were up drinking for hours last night. He'd have assumed that they had had sex the previous night in their drunken state but since they were only partially undressed and still had some clothes over their privates it was safe to assume they hadn't done anything too crazy. At least by their standards.

This sun was already shinning outside as an indication that they were already well into the morning. Probably Eight o clock. He was sorely tempted to just curl back into bed with her, feel the comforting warmth from her body on his, but he had a meeting with junior that he needed to get to.

This didn't happen often but every now and then he found himself sharing a bed with her. Their relationship constantly walked the line between being an item and just being partners, it was really abnormal when he took a moment to think about it. To think that he found himself being attracted towards her madness was something he would have scoffed at had someone told him this seven years ago.

Looking over her body he could countless scars and bite marks all over her, a direct result of years of abuse from countless men she had met in her past life. The mere thought of it was enough to rekindle the burning resentment he felt towards her father. She was mute now not because of any physical injuries but because of the deep psychological scars that he knew would never heal enough to let her speak.

But getting angry about that now would only serve to rile up since the man was long dead now. Putting his suit and gloves back on he grabbed his cane which lay discarded on the floor next to Neo's pink umbrella. Now all that was left was his hat. He searched around the bedroom and sighed in annoyance when he couldn't find it anywhere. Perhaps he took it off before they went to bed last night.

He searched every corner of the large hallway but it was nowhere to be found. He wasn't about to head out without it. He rubbed his head impatiently. He wasn't the sort guy that had much patience when it came to his most prized material possessions, not to mention that the hat alone cost him over one thousand lien so he wasn't exactly keen on losing it. And that was when it came into.

He took a moment to register what he was seeing. His favourite hat was pinned to the wall by several darts. It was rumbled, bent and torn in ways that were never intended. He took a single glance back to the bedroom before turning his head back to it. His shoulders slumped.

Right now he was really beginning to re-evaluate his decision last night.

 **After watching ep 11 of volume three I was feeling kinda down that Rooster Teeth decided to kill off Roman of all people. And since so many people have been posting Neo and Roman centric one shots following that episode I just thought what the heck and now I'm an official fan of this sunken ship.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, he's dead huh" Junior said as he took a sip of his Martini and sat back on the chair in his private office. Standing directly across from him covered in cuts and bruises was a broken looking Neopolitan who had her eyes downcast and empty. She looked like she would break down at any moment.

Where she any other random girl he wouldn't have cared, but Neo was a dear friend. One he admittedly wanted to skewer alongside her boss on certain occasions. But still someone he cared about. And there sure weren't a lot of people he gave that kind of treatment to.

He let out a low sigh. He always knew one of these days that Idiot would get himself killed, but he never expected it to be this soon. Roman was a good friend even if he could be a rotten cheat at poker. Drying his Cigar on the table he noticed that she was still holding onto the familiar hat and cane tightly, the only thing left of him.

He took a moment to examine Neo from head to toe and immediately took notice of her extensive cuts and blood stains on her jacket. Just what had they been doing that even Neo got hurt? No he could ask later right now they needed to deal with those injuries.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up Neo" he said as rose to his feet and stepped over to her. Neo complied silently and allowed the large man to guide her through the hallways of the underground cellar. Yes they were underground. He sure as hell wasn't going to be running his night club while all hell was breaking loose outside.

Fortunately the underground trade network that he and Roman along with a few others had spent so much time and money trying to set up. One so huge that it spanned all the four corners of Vale. It made business much safer, of course something like this needed to be kept secret so only a few actually knew where all the entrances and exits where located.

This was Juniors own private bunker meaning it could only be accessed directly from his club. He led Neo into a small room with some medical supplies where roughly stitched and bandaged her injuries. Through it all Neo remained disturbingly silent. Well technically she didn't talk but she still communicated through nods and winks. ' _She must still be registering Roman's death, poor girl'_ he thought as he dumped a blood stained cloth in the bin before turning back to her.

"You're welcome to join my crew if that's what you'd like Neo. I know Miltia and Melanie would be thrilled to have another girl working here. You could probably teach them a thing or two since you're pretty much leagues above them as far as muscle goes" he said half-jokingly. But his words had little effect on Neo and she starred at the black bowler hat that once belonged to Torchwick. He could see faint tears beginning to form at in her eyes.

He scratched his head and sighed, comforting people wasn't exactly his strong suit, he was much better suited to busting skulls and counting money. If Roman was still around the man would have mocked his poor communication skills while helping himself to a few of Junior's own personal drinks and leave without paying for it, like almost any other night when he wasn't working.

"I'll give you time to think about it, you're always welcome here Neo" he said before stepping out of the room and heading back to the main hall where the rest of the Gang was in waiting for him.

* * *

Just how long had it been since she had actually shed a tear? She couldn't remember, almost like it was a lifetime ago. How could she when she was with Roman, there was never a dull moment. It was always fun, the killing, the guns, the explosions and constant danger, it was all exhilarating. And her Ginger Knight in cotton Armour didn't hold back a single thing. He showed her that there was far more to life than the constant cycle of abuse and pain she endured under her fathers neglectful care. He made her happy in ways she couldn't describe in words, not that she could speak anyway.

And when she finally found him again back on that airship. The cocky grin he always wore told her everything she needed to know. ' _Its time to make things explode!'._ The sound of his laughter as he blow up those Atlesian Warships, it was something she had missed. It was all like their whole lives had built up to that moment. And then just as soon as things had begun they ended. He was gone now and she was alone again. She was sent flying by her own weapon by some snot nosed teenager, it was beyond infuriating.

If she had just done her job and watched his back like she was supposed to that wouldn't have happened. Not long after she was thrown off the ship crashed leaving her to search through the huge wreckage, a difficult task especially considering her petite size, but no matter how hard she looked her friend and partner was nowhere to be seen.

She had been searching the wreckage for almost an hour, and she'd have probably stayed even longer had she not seen his two most prized possessions, his hat and cane. They were both buried deep under enough rubble to crush a person. It was then that she accepted that all hope was lost. There was no way he'd ever leave these behind.

She could recall what Roman always said, that if anything were to ever happen to him that she could head over to Junior, that he'd keep her sheltered and she could work with him if she wanted to continue on with her present lifestyle, or he could just set some fake passports and papers if she wanted to settle for a simpler life. But she didn't want to. Her life only revolved around a single person and that was Roman.

She hadn't the slightest clue what life would be like without him in it. She depended on him to keep her world sunny.

"Why the long face ice cream?" said Roman's voice causing her to instantly shoot up. And there he stood dressed in his usual suit and grinning at her. She stared at him in utter shock.

How did he? No… He was here with her, he was alive and well. Probably to pick her up from Junior's stuffy bunker.

She quickly rubbed the tears out of her eyes walked over his side. Pulling out her scroll she quickly typed in.

 _Why didn't you show up sooner? Junior's already got the wrong idea now._

He simply shrugged before rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, but in case you forgot I was caught in the middle of a huge explosion" he replied. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cigar and lighter. After taking a few puffs he turned back to her with a smirk. "I see you got my hat and cane" he said.

Smiling back she handed them over to him but much to Neo's confusion he waved her off.

"Keep it. I can always just get a new pair" he said as he held his cigar with his free hand and tucked it inside the folds of his pocket. Dismissing the doubt rising at the back of her head she put the hat on and twirled the cane.

"Heh, it suits you Neo" he complemented with a small chuckle. "Now then, why don't we blow this dump. Vale may be done but we can still use the bullhead you hid at the docks to head over to Atlas" he instructed.

Nodding in affirmation she used her semblance to teleport them out of the area. She wouldn't ask any questions, he was back now and whatever doubts she had didn't matter as long he was there to watch over and keep her sane.

 **Yes, that wasn't Roman but a figment of Neo's slightly deranged imagination. Since there were so many different one shots already posted on this site that were based on what Neo would do once she found out Roman was dead or dying, so I decided to give it a little spin. If Neo was kinda mentally unstable and depended on Roman to keep her sane then it would be pretty interesting if her mind conjured up a different Roman to stand in his place. I find the idea interesting enough that I may dedicate a future chapter to exploring the idea a little more.**

 **Not too sure when the next chapter will be up. But I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. Until then be sure to leave a Review telling me what you think of it. It helps get the chapters out faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

Holiday's were times of cheer, relaxation. When all the workaholics and slackers alike would take time away from their normal lives to engage in some slightly less mundane activities like throwing parties or going on vacations with the family. But Valentines was a little different from other holidays in that it wasn't really so much a holiday as it was a 'shower my significant other with gifts in order to prove that I care for them' kind of day. Yes the gifts, the diabetics and vegetarians worst enemies. Chocolates, roses, pretty much anything that one could attach sentimental value to.

But to people like Roman Torchwick it was really just another capitalist scam. One he merrily took part in because there was no better time to make quick money. So with cheerful smirk he set out early the morning before to make the necessary arrangements. Making use of one of his aliases he deducted a modest amount of funds from his account and hired some burly men to clean and decorate one of his old safe houses. Everything had to be perfect so he personally oversaw all the design changes and colour patterns.

It took about half a day to get most of the old garbage out and it certainly didn't help that one of the meat heads wanted him to pay extra but a sharp glare from Roman set him in his place. After that he had to call both the interior decorators and cleaners to try and speed things up. Annoyingly it took them an hour and a half to get there but simply didn't have time to give them a piece of his mind. It wasn't until twelve midnight that the whole building both interior and exterior looked like an actual Valentines shopping building.

The presentation was the most important bit that he needed to get just right if he wanted to get his moneys worth for all this effort. It needed to be appealing to all ages which meant he needed to keep merchandise true to the holiday while still keeping enough interesting toys and gimmicks that would interest kids too. A fairly difficult thing to do since he wasn't well versed in what kids liked these days, so he just stuck to his gut feeling.

As soon as the interior decorators were done he payed the bill and opened his scroll to contact the staff which would be directing the customers and keeping people from stealing any of the goods. It was a big building and he sure as hell wasn't about to let people loot his stuff. The whole charade would begin in a matter of hours and he needed to get dressed for the occasion. So he returned back to his current hideout

Entering the large house he closed the door behind him and headed up stairs to his bedroom but just before he could turn the door he herd a faint sound on the other side. Holding his cane up tightly for good measure he pushed open the door and saw a half naked Neo putting on a pair of black panties. Spotting him Neo turned her head over to him with a welcoming, completely ignoring the fact that her chest was completely exposed to him.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be trying to seduce me Neo?" he said as took in her appearance with interest. He'd seen her naked enough times to not be bothered by the sight of Nudity, especially when it came to Neo who didn't really seem to care either way. Smirking knowingly at him she shook her head before lifting up a dark goth styled dress with long high heels. Lifting up her scroll she had typed.

 _So, what do you think of the dress?_ she asked with a self pleased smile as she raised it up to the mirror for inspection. However Roman shook his head disapprovingly before pulling out a pink sleeveless dress with a bow that matched her hair.

"As much as I'd love to see you in that dress were not celebrating Halloween my dear" he said as walked over to her. A soundless sigh escaped her lips before Neo grabbed the dress from his hand and wore it on the mirror. Standing behind her Roman massaged her exposed shoulders with a grin. "Come on I know you'll love this one even more, you need only put it on my dear" he said causing her to give him a doubtful look.

... _Fine_ she typed on her scroll before dropping the black dress on the bed and going behind the changing area. A little weird considering how often he saw her strut about naked but then again it was probably Neo's way of displaying her dissatisfaction. Oh, she'd get over it... Eventually. But for now he needed to put on his disguise.

* * *

"Welcome to cupids love shop, the best place to find that special gift for that special someone in all of Vale" Roman said in a smooth voice that just barely contained his usual professionalism. The customer were flocking in like moths to a flame and where very merrily picking all the gifts and presents for purchase. Roman stood by the entrance dressed in a red shirt and sleeveless black jacket. He had a red scarf on along with a black wig on with some a pair of orange sun glasses

He had replaced his black leather gloves with a smaller pair of brown cotton ones, he wore a matching pair of caramel genes and shoes. All in all he was almost impossible to recognize especially when he changed his voice to suit the image of the character he was dressed as. Who knew those Ventriloquism classes would ever come in handy.

"Can you point us to where we can get some flowers" a tall blonde man said as he walked up to Roman. Standing next to him were two little girls that he could only assume were his daughters. The taller and older one had blonde hair and blue eyes that matched her fathers and gave out their relation, she had a self confident smile on her lips and was holding the mans hand loosely while the man had a tight grip on hers. He knew her type too well and could easily tell that she probably didn't like being held back and would much rather be wondering around on her own. The independent and probably cocky type would probably make a good huntress and loyal friend with that kind of attitude. And a terrible enemy.

The other appeared to be a few years younger and had a slightly less confident but equally energetic aura, perhaps a tad too energetic. The way her mouth watered at the sight of chocolates was enough of a hint for him to tell she was the easy to distract difficult to keep track of kind of kid.

"Sure thing sir, its over there down the hallway" he said as pointed towards a door.

"Thanks" he said with as he led the two little girls across the room.

"Dad, what about the chocolates, mom loves the chocolates" the young dark haired girl said as her father led her across the room.

"Don't worry sugar monster, you and you're mom will get you're snacks when we pick out the right flowers for her" the man said with a soft smile to his young daughter. Roman tuned out the boring conversation and stepped away from the counter, instructing a random employee to watch for customers while he was gone.

This little scam was off to a strong start and it was just ten in the morning. And the best part was that it all cost him little to nothing to get all the necessary goods. First rule of running a scam is to rule out as much competition as possible. So being the clever con artist he was Roman used some of his underground connections to redirect over half his competitors flower shipments in a way that was completely untraceable. Doing that alone practically guaranteed him making the most amount profits at the end of the day.

However his competitors weren't out just yet and had apparently improvised ways of still making profit off what they already had in stock. They had even managed to attract a worrying number of customers which only spoke volumes for the quality of whatever Valentine theme'd products they were producing. But Roman already had a man on the inside that was sure to cause trouble if it looked like they were making too much money.

He could feel the constant tug on his lips every time someone bought something and made a conscious effort to keep his face straight. He was wearing sun glasses right now yet he still suspected that people could see too giant Lien logos in his eyes.

* * *

"Hey there cutie pie" a young teenage boy said as he checked Neo out from head to toe. He was dressed in a long tuxedo and had his hair brushed back in some half baked attempt to make himself look older than he actually was. She could only roll her at the failed attempt at a charming swagger.

The young boy walked up to her and leaned against the wall next to her small make shift ice cream stand. It was at times like this that she cursed her stunted growth and youthful features, they really made people annoying to deal with. It worked to her advantage lots of times since they'd never expect a 'little girl' like her to pose a threat. But they also put her into these kind of awkward positions where she'd end being hit on by kids.

In actuality she was only a few years younger than Roman. But years of excessive drug abuse and extreme exposure to various radioactive elements had almost permanently derailed her physical development.

Smiling back at him she waved towards the large selection of ice cream flavors with Neapolitan ice cream being the number one pick. What? They were good.

"That all looks great but I want something a little sweater. If you know what I mean" he said as he pressed both hands on the stand and leaned closer to her. She was trying to resist the sudden urge to decapitate him with her hidden knife, she really was. That would completely ruin the whole mission, and Roman wouldn't be too pleased if she did it. Maybe she could break his arm. No? Then how about the ever comical yet old fashioned kick to the balls that she saw so many girl do on TV... But then again there were some hidden knifes attached to it.

Sighing internally she raised up her note pad for him to see.

 _Sorry kiddo but you're face is only worth a two. The rest of it depends on how deep your pockets can go_

He was visibly deflated by her blunt words but he still wasn't ready to give up just yet. He was visibly contemplating his next move for moment before speaking up again in a 'smooth voice'.

"Did I mention I like your bow a lot, it really brings out the pink in your eyes" he complemented. She shook her head disapprovingly at his compliment.

 _I'd look way better in a black._ She scribbled in nonchalantly, she was started to get bored of talking with this Brat. He let out an awkward chuckle before replying.

"With a face like that you'd look hot in anything cutie pie. So you wanna ditch this place and go somewhere little more private. I can show a lot of things a girl your age would never dream of" he said as he reached out and touched her hand. Okay, she'd humored him long enough and was banking that he'd get the hint and move on. But he just had to push his luck and touch her. Making it that much more tempting to snap him fingers.

Smiling up at him mischievously she grabbed his hand and squeezed with enough force to make him squeal in pain and attempt to yank his hand out of her grip. But much to his shock the girl barely even seemed to notice his attempts to break free and tightened her grip on him slightly. Her smile never left her face and she raised her note pad for him to read.

 _Unless you wanna lose this hand I suggest you keep from touching me, K?_ she warned which the boy responded with frightened nod. The instant she released him he turned on his heel and left without a word.

A few minutes passed and it seemed like no one would be coming to buy anything but then she felt a light tug on her dress and glanced down to spot a little girl with short dark locks staring up at her with.

"Um... Can I please have an ice cream cone" she asked shyly. Causing Neo to smirk. Finally! A real customer.

* * *

He had to admit, when he bought this place a part of him was worried that people wouldn't visit. But thankfully the turn out for every single area they had was ridiculously high. Frankly the building was getting a little crowded with sheep making it a little annoying to get around. If he knew it was gonna be this successful he would have renovated a place with wider hallways.

As he entered the jewelry section of the building he spotted a young well dressed teenager sporting a black tuxedo, he appeared to be no older than maybe fifteen. He seemed rather nervous for some reason. As they passed each other Roman glanced at him from the corner of his eye. It appeared that knuckles had some light bruises on them, odd. But he didn't care enough to pay the boy any heed and continued on to the buildings large balcony where he could see a handful of couples sharing a moment together. Some where busy making out behind the large artificial bushes, one guy even got down one knee and proposed to his dog Faunus girlfriend making everyone else cheer.

It was such a wonderful sight to behold that Roman felt himself a little. All these happy suckers, all lining up to get ripped off in the name of love, they best source of income for greedy entrepreneurs and 'business men' like himself.

Turning around he was about to head over to the snacks section to see how well Neo was holding up when he felt something collide with his chest hard. Roman silently cursed under his breath and glanced down and spotted a young girl with long blonde hair. Actually she was that same one that guy came in with along side the other girl.

Glowering down at her the young man was tempted to give the brat a lecture of how expensive the disguise cost him and why she should look where the hell she's going. But doing so would with so many observers likely wouldn't help his business very much. So instead he grumbled some unintelligible words before giving the girl an apologetic smile.

"Sorry little Lady are you alright?" Roman said as he outstretched his hand towards the girl who had fallen back from the force. He was worried that she'd break down and start crying but much to his relief and surprise she simply stood back up and dusted herself off, pretty tough for a little girl. He could a light bruise on her forehead from the impact but she seemed to be ignoring it.

"No, I was the one who walked into you. I'm sorry Mr shop manager" she said apologetically. He noticed she was fidgeting with her hands a lot and there was some light sweat on her face.

"Heh, dont sweat it pip squeak. Just mind your step next time"

"Yeah, sure thing" she said with a forced smile.

Judging by her body language she seemed rather anxious. He had better things to do, he really did, but he asked the next stupid question that everyone else would ask.

"Is there something bugging ya kid? You seem kinda... Anxious" Roman inquired. Now he felt stupid. She took a moment to think it over before looking back at him, then at the exit. She sighed in resignation before turning back to him.

"I. I can't find my sister"

* * *

Ruby couldn't stop her giggling. She was having more fun today than she had all week. The mysterious ice cream lady way nicer than she was expecting. Not just did she get too Ice cream cones for free. But she also got see some neat magic tricks like making coins disappear into thin air before pulling it out of her ear somehow. She was incredible. But for some reason she didn't seem to talk, but Mom always said it was what was on the inside that counts. And mom was always right.

She had practically forgotten that her Dad and Yang would be looking for her now. She was too focused on the balloon animal the lady was folding. It barely took her twelve seconds before she made a balloon horse which she gave to Ruby.

"Thanks miss. Your so cool" the little girl said with stars in her eyes as she eagerly took the balloon animal. The multi colored woman smiled back at her before patting her head lightly. Licking her ice cream cone greedily she ignored the small drops that managed to get on her little red sun dress. For brief moment it looked like the kind lady was giving her a disapproving frown but it was gone so fast that Ruby assumed it was just her imagination. Stepping out her ice cream stand the lady kneeled down in front of her and pulled out a tiny note pad.

 _Whats your name pumpkin?_

"It's Ruby miss" she replied with an innocent smile.

 _That's a cute name._

"Thanks!" she replied.

 _Well Ruby, can you tell me where you're parents are?_

At hearing that she immediately remembered that her Dad and elder sister would be looking for her. She snuck away with Yang while Dad was distracted with trying to pick out a set of flowers for mom. She was more than eager to leave when Yang suggested they play a little trick on Dad and find their own fun. But they somehow got separated in a huge crowd leaving Ruby feeling rather frightened. She had wondered around looking for her Dad and sister but ended up getting lost on the way. She would have likely started crying if she hadn't run into the kind ice cream lady.

Shaking her head sadly Ruby replied.

"N-No. I cant remember" she stammered out. Sensing her growing discomfort the lady patted her head again reassuringly.

 _Its okay. I'll help you find you're parents. Do at least remember what they came here to get?_

"Flowers for my Mom" Ruby replied.

 _Flowers huh. alright come with me._

Standing up the lady took her hand and guided her along the crowded hallway.

* * *

"Yang!" Ruby squealed as she embraced her elder sister who returned the hug with a relieved look on her face. Standing on the sides Roman and Neo regarded the sight with mixed feelings. Neo smiled at the touching reunion while Roman simply rolled his eyes before turning to Neo.

"So, how long until they're dear old dad shows-" he started when he was cut off at the sound of the office door being pushed open and the father walking in impatiently.

"I'm here now so where are my daughters" the man said when he spotted the teary eyed Ruby and slightly injured Yang. Looking up at her Dad Yang gave a sheepish look and nervous laugh.

"Hey Dad" she said. The man sighed lightly in return.

"I just can't leave you kids alone for one second, can I? We'll discuss this as well as your punishment later young ladies, just wait outside for me" the father instructed. Nodding obediently the two girls stepped out of the office leaving him alone with Roman and Neo.

Now That Roman had second look at him he appeared to be rather muscular and lean. And was that a discreetly hidden weapon attached to his large wrist watch. He instantly identified the man as a Huntsman. Looking at the two the man gave them a look of Gratitude.

"Thanks for taking care of my girls, I was really worried about them" he said sheepishly.

"It's not a problem sir. The customers always come before the profit" Roman replied assuming his fake persona. That was probably the biggest lie he'd told all year... Then again, he'd told a lot of big lies in life.

"That's good to hear. I know this shop just opened today, yet I can't shake the feeling that recognize you from somewhere" the man said while giving him scrutinizing look. Crap, he couldn't have someone see through his disguise and recognize him.

"Must be you're imagination sir, we just opened up today"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry" he turned around and started leaving. "Must be my imagination" he said before exiting the room.

* * *

It was nightfall Now and the shop had closed with over half their stocks depleted. Earning nearly double amount it would have taken if he had followed legal procedures. They had made the profit of everyone else in this district seem like spare change when compared to the massive pile of money they amassed. And to top it off he actually went out of his way to help a little girl, his parole officer would be proud if he wasn't so dead.

Roman Torchwick who once gouged out an old cell mates eyes out with spoon for spitting on his expensive suit had helped out some children for free. It would definitely cost him some REP'S if anyone of the other gang bosses found out. Not that he really cared. Nope, he was too smart to care. But still, a little worrisome.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, eh Neo" Roman said as he stepped into his little office. They had both done away with their disguises and had switched to their usual attire.

 _It was nice. I'd still not put it over stabbing people to death though_

Neo typed on her scroll and sent it to him. After reading the message Roman chuckled lightly.

"Nice to that helping a lost child wasn't enough to stop you going psycho on the world" he said as he walked over to his personal safe and typed in a code. "It makes it easier to give this to you". Ears perking up at suggestiveness in his tone Neo turned to her partner/boss who had his back to her. She heard him inhale and a low but audible click could be heard, indicating that the safe was open.

 _Roman?_

She typed in, but he didn't respond. Reaching inside he pulled out a long pink umbrella. "Now don't get the wrong idea. I bought this months ago and planned to give it on you're birthday, but I couldn't find the time" he said. Looking over it from top to bottom an ecstatic grin appeared on her face. It wasn't just any umbrella, though she'd have still accepted any gift Roman got her.

"Here" he said with his outstretched for her take it from him. It may have looked like a harmless umbrella but there was actually a concealed blade attached to the hilt, and top it off the umbrella was lined with dust infused metal, giving it a heavy resistance to bullet fire.

 _Its perfect!_

the girl typed before pulling a surprised Roman into a crushing hug. He always knew how to make her fun as well as he knew how to break it. He couldn't the small smile from forming on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her to return the hug.

Looking back he hadn't exactly had great relationship with people who liked physical contact. Like snapping a cell mate's neck who tried to give him a bear hug because he thought they were 'old pals'. As it turned out he was the younger brother of the other guy who spat on his fancy shirt. Well that guy certainly wasn't gonna be EYEING him any longer... Bad puns aside the point was that he didn't like being touched. Only Neo managed to break though that fence.

Maybe it was because they both had abusive childhoods that they got along so well together. And the fact that were both sadists, albeit on different levels. He enjoyed watching a guy that pissed him off getting beaten into submission as much as she enjoyed dealing it out. They stayed there embracing each other almost a minute before he broke the contact.

"So, would like to take this out on a little test drive my dear?" he asked to which Neo smiled in excitement. Walking over to the broom closet at the back he opened the to expose a fat old looking man tattered clothing, he was bound by the hands and knees to a steel chair with his mouth gagged. And what do you know, his eyes were missing. What? You thought those references were just because he was sadist. That was only half true.

A happy grin Neo unsheathed the hidden and walked to her oblivious victim. That would be first time either could ever say they enjoyed a holiday with someone else. And hence they made it a tradition to do something like this together every holiday, whiling making whatever they could along the way

 **And done! I'm not even going to bother telling you how many times I've rewritten this closing section only for some crappy internet to terminate the page in a second. Venting aside I originally wanted to post this on valentines but I couldn't get it done in time. Better late than never right.**

 **Don't know when the next chapter will be out but it'll probably be a little while. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: A faithful meeting part I

"You know you're probably gonna die right?" Roman said as he took a sip of his coffee, loving every minute of the show. Today was his nineteenth birthday and he couldn't have asked Monty for a better gift, well other than a new gun anyway. He was hiding in the men's bathroom with his yet to be deceased 'friend' Junior. Orto put more accurately he was here to listen to Juniors last words.

"Shut up already, you want him to here you" said an annyed junior from behind one of the toilet cubicles. Roman leaned back against one of the sinks and chuckled lightly.

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't borrow money from seven foot strangers that snap peoples necks for a living. Just a thought"

"I had the money to pay him back, I did. But it got stolen" Said Juniors anxious voice. "Look you've gotta help me out here Roman!"

Really, now he needed his help. Part of him was tempted to just watch the older male squirm, after all he was a birthday boy. But another part felt compelled to help, after all if you dont have any allies in this business your pretty much a dead man walking. After a moment of contemplation he shrugged.

"Sure whatever. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I need you to drive him away somehow"

"Uh huh. And can you explain how that doesn't somehow get my head squashed like a zit. That would be nice". The cubicle creaked open revealing Juniors clean shaven and worried looking face.

"I don't know. Just use some of that obnoxious snark, that always gets people riled up"

"You know I could just leave you right?" he replied with a smirk causing Junior to sigh in defeat.

"Alright I'm sorry. Roman please use your charming wit and dashing good looks to save me from possible decapitation" he said with venom dripping off each word. Roman guzzled the remaining contents of his drink and took smirked.

"Well if you put that way I can't resist rendering my services...In exchange for a favor of my own" he said as he stepped over to the door. Junior let out a groan along with an 'I'm gonna regret this' just as Roman opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

No sooner did step out did the booming noise of Rave music invade his ear drums. He made his way back to show room where dozens of people could be seen jumping and spinning on the illuminated dance floor. Bright lights shaped lazer beams flashed across the room, the thick arome of different drinks, it all created an absolutely intoxicating atmosphere. There was no better place for a pickpocket to hide. But tonight he had a different objective.

Looking over at some of the exposed balconies on the first and second floors it wasn't long before he spotted the familiar image of seven foot tall Rhino Faunus dressed in a sleeveless tuxido. He was flanked at either side by a number of goons, all of which were also Faunus. If he remembered properly they use to be known as the Rhino gang but changed their name because it sounded like they were all Rhino Faunus's. So now they were called the F-gang. They even had those dumb nicknames soldiers have on their name tags like 'mad dog' and 'sassy cat'(for a girl member).

Welling getting back to the point, they owned this part of town and did things like lend common punks money under the agreement that they would work for them or pay it back within a given period. And Junior was stupid enough to borrow money from them in order to buy a little bar in the middle of town. Apparently that place was gonna be his base of operations when he got himself a crew. All wishful thinking of you asked Roman.

Now how was he gonna get their attention without getting killed. As he pondered this he felt someone bump into his back and rolled his eyes. Really? He didn't have time for pickpockets.

He turned around and spotted a young bespectacled teenage girl, way too young to be in a place like this. She had shoulder length black hair and wore a little dress.

"Oh, sorry about that Mr, I'll look out next time" she said with an apologetic look before scurrying off in the opposite direction. Typical pickpocket behavior. She didn't succeed by any means, since he made use of those dexterous fingers of his to grab both his and her wallet back without her even noticing, but still, not a bad try for a kid.

"Now how do I get that lugs attention" he mused. With such loud racket he could speak freely without worrying of being heard. And that was when an idea clicked. Walkig over to the bar he tapped and certain dog Faunus on the back "Hey Jess" he said causing the cat faunus to turn around.

"Well if it isn't the birthday boy. What can I do for you kid" he said as ushered for Roman to take the sit next to him. Obliging he sat down and scowled internally when he felt the playful slap on his back.

"Well I've got a favor to ask that you're probably not gonna like"

"Uh huh, and that is?" Jess asked uncertainly.

"I need you to get the Rhinos attention by switching places with junior" he said causing Jess to give him a morbid look.

"Um let me think about it. No!" he said.

"Come on old timer, I'll make it worth your while" he said as he reached into tuxido's inner pocket and pulled out the girls wallet.

"Three hundred, and not a single lien shorter Torchwick" Jess said sternly causing Roman to grin.

"Well then were in luck, I can pay you three hundred" he said as he emptied the contents on the table. Sure money was valuable but any first rate criminal could tell you that the only currency that mattered in the long run was influence. compared to that this was just spare change. After taking a moment to count money Jess turned back to Roman with a questioning look.

"I gotta ask, this is lot of money your parting with for Juniors sorry ass. Wouldn't it be easier if you just cut him loose?" he asked. For a moment he considered telling him about how Junior would be useful at some later point when and if he got his bar and that he was intent on getting all the best jobs first, but Jess wasn't the sort of guy that excuse worked well on so he decided to be half honest.

"Well what can I say, the shit sacks always had my back when I needed it and I was getting sick of being in his debt"

"I'm sensing some history here. Do guys go way back?"

"I guess you could say that" he said with reminiscent look.

"Friendship huh. Gotta say that's a little surprising coming from a guy like you."

"Well I'm just full surprises". Grabbing the money Jess stuffed it into his inner jacket and cracked his knuckles. "Well I'll guess I'll get to work then. Take me to the little shit stain" Jess said and Roman guided him to bathroom where they filled in Junior on the details. Jess wasn't a Huntsman but he got someone to unlock his semblance for him which as it turned out was just perfect for him to make money off of. All he needed was a face and he could either make a life sized clone that felt looked and smelled like the person he was imitating or convert himself if he was feeling adventurous. This made him perfect for heists that needed decoys. With the only catch being that he couldn't copy any of the inherent traits like semblance or skills. To top it off they were easy to shatter.

"So basically you're gonna hang tight here, while Jess gets their attention. After he's lured them out the building I'll come back and get you" Roman said as Junior let out a sigh of relief.

"Good job Torchwick, I might actually live to see another day " Junior said with relieved sigh.

"Don't count yourself home free just yet Junior, we haven't even started yet" he said with with a slightly more serious demeanor.

"If I were you, I'd lay low for while pal. The F-gang aint exactly known for letting people run off with their money. They'll search for months if they have too"

"I get, I get it. I've got an old apartment or two in town that no one else knows about. I could lay low over there until I've got their money"

"Great, now we just need a disguise for you. Fortunately I've come prepared" Roman said with a smirk as he reached into his back pocket pulled out a rubber wolf mask. Junior stared it for a moment before glaring daggers at Roman.

"Just Where the hell did you get that from Torchwick"

"Just a little something I picked up for you on the way in, figured you would need to get away unnoticed" he said as he tossed it to Junior who scowled at him before putting it on.

"Why does this thing smell like Beer Torchwick?" Junior asked in voice that conveyed the disgust they couldn't see. Sharing a glance at Jess the smirk on Romans face widened.

"Oh stop complaining Junior, you already look ten times handsome than I remember". Junior groaned in growing annoyance.

"I swear to god Roman, if my life wasn't depending on you I'd slug you right now" Junior muttered. But his didn't faze Roman for a second. He was about to retort but a restraining arm was placed on his shoulder by Jess.

"Come on, the sooner we do this the better" he said with an air of professionalism.

"Yeah, I suppose you've got a point old timer. Lets get this over with" Roman said as pushed back strand of hair from his face "Try to not piss yourself while I'm gone, K Junior"

"Just go already you idiot". And with that Jess transformed into a life sized replica of Junior that was impossible to tell apart from the real one. He had to admit, it was pretty damn impressive.

"Lets do this" Jess said as he pushed the door open and they stepped out of the bathroom and back into the party.

"Just try to not get caught" Roman warned.

"Have some faith in me kid, I've been doing this years" Jess replied with a hint of mocking. He had a few retorts in mind but decided to let it slide in favour of the important task. As soon as they got back to the dance floor Roman walked up to one of the bouncers standing by the door.

"Excuse me" he said causing the large man to glower at him.

"What do you wan't punk" he replied annoyingly.

"Well I do believe that that's Junior Xiong chilling at the bar with those ladies, you sure you wanna just leave him?" Roman said with smirk. At hearing Juniors name the bouncers face peaked up with interest.

"You don't say" he looked over Roman shoulder and spotted Jess having a drink by the bar while waving at him tauntingly. "Your right, good job street rat" he said before shoving Roman out of the way and pulling out a small bat. Swearing under his breath Roman felt tempted to beat the day lights out of the man for messing up his fancy, but stolen Tuxedo.

What happened next resulted in the man being knocked off his feet and sent tumbling across the floor with a broken nose. The sight didn't go unnoticed by the T-gang from their little platform and in a matter of seconds his men vaulted over the railing and landed in front of Jess. The rest of the party goers were either too drunk to notice or just didn't care, at least judging by how the music and dancing did'n't slow down an inch. Kicking a few thugs out of his way Jess leaped around and over tables and people alike before running through the entrance.

And like moths to a flame the gang of muscular but incredibly stupid Faunus persued 'Junior' through the entrance, including the Rhino.

"Time to get Junior i suppose" he said as he took a glass martini from a random unoccupied table and guzzled it down before heading back to bathroom to get junior who placed the mask back on and sneaked outside, after which he entered the nearest cap and rushed away after muttering a half-hearted thanks.

Seeing that he didn't have any more reason to stay at the bar he decided to head back to his apartment.

"Well that was easier than I thought" Roman said as strolled across the dark city streets. But then suddenly he felt a gust of wind pass him by, then a whistle from behind that made turn around. He took moment to register the figure.

Tall male with pale skin, dressed in an old grey second hand jacket, his hair was rocking the whole Ying Yang duality by being ebony black on one half and pure silver on the other... And his eyes owe boy they were failed horror show if he ever saw one. Crimson red on the left half and ocean blue on the right.

"Hello" he said in more dazed tone than actual greeting. And just like that everything went black.

* * *

 **Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter of this little fic. This one takes place about before events of RWBY and It's gonna be a two parter, so keep a look out for the next post.**

 **Just to clear up some formalities no one knows who he is yet since at this time Roman was still and up and coming criminal and didn't have the same look he had in the series.**

 **Well then, I'll see you guys in the next Chapy.**


	5. Chapter 5: A faithful meeting part II

Opening his eyes Roman instantly sat up and found himself strapped to a chair by long chains. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he instantly felt a distinct throbbing in his head where he was most likely hit before he was knocked out.

"Looks like he's woken up" said a familiar feminine voice. It was still too bright for his eyes to adjust so he kept them closed for about thirty seconds before opening them slowly. The instant he did that he was greeted by the sight of a room full of expensive looking paintings, a lot of paintings, from landscapes to portraits of women in old antique dresses to large sky scrappers. Hell they even had a portrait of some the earliest Bullhead air were no windows anywhere so he couldn't tell howl long he'd been out or just where he was for that matter but he either way he needed to get out of here.

His train of thought was interrupted by the down of a door creaking open from behind him and a pair of familiar figures walked in. One of which being the girl he met tonight, or was it yesterday? He really didn't know how much time had passed since he was knocked out. Looking over her he immediately took notice that her hair and eye color had changed to dark blue. He then turned to the Halloween reject. What? Don't judge him , he just couldn't be nice to people who tried too hard to look imposing.

"I do apologize for the rough treatment, but I couldn't have you run away" the man said as he pulled up a seat directly opposite Roman and sat down while the girl stood next to him silently. Glaring a the man Roman tried to break free from his restraints but eventually gave up after half a minute of fruitless struggling. Smiling at him the man outstretched a gloved hand towards him.

"The names Simon, pleased to meet you" he said. Rolling his eyes at the man Roman replied.

"Oh your a comedian, aren't ya". A look of momentary confusion passed over the mans face before he seemed to realize the rope and chuckled lightly.

"Oh, how of silly of me. Lapis, please untie him"

"Yes father" the girl said obediently as she pulled out a knife from her back pocket went behind to begin cutting the rope. He had a half mind to out a bullet through the mans skull to avenge his throbbing head, but he doubted it would end well for him.

"So. You mind telling me what I did to warrant 'this'?" Roman asked with his shoulders raised for emphasis.

"The wallet you stole" Simon responded with that a smile on his face that ticked was beginning to get on his nerves, it was a familiar smile. The smile he usually saw before getting mugged by some random criminal for his valuables. Forcing the annoyance to the back of his mind in favor of rationale Roman tried to keep calm.

"And you want pay back huh?" he replied dryly. With one final slice he felt the ropes around him go taught before falling to the ground. Was he really so arrogant that he thought he could keep Roman from escaping, sure the guy managed to nail him good with that cheap shot. But he was no slouch in a fight.

"Normally, I'd have just had a grunt slice your throat and loot your corpse. But your case is a little different". Placing the knife back in Lapis stepped back over to her father side with her arms folded behind her back in business like demeanor.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, but only because of who you robbed" Simon said as he glanced over his daughter who looked away, perhaps out of embarrassment, or was it fear. "My daughter is the best pickpocket you'll meet in town, or so I thought. Until you showed up and didn't just take back what was stolen, but made off with her wallet without breaking a sweat... That's never happened before"

"What can I say, it all comes naturally". Just where was this conversation going?

"And that's why I decided to bring you in myself and make you an offer" he said.

"And you couldn't have just asked?" Roman asked as he rubbed his sore head to emphasize his annoyance. This caused the man to give what Roman could only describe as an apologetically unapologetic look.

"Sorry, but I couldn't have you trying to get away before I got a chance to speak" Simon said in a dismissive manner that earned him a scowl from Roman. "So, how would you like to join my crew?". Of course that was what he wanted, what other reason could they possibly have for abducting him

"And how does joining your little band wagon benefit me in anyway?"

"Well for one thing I can make you rich beyond your wildest dreams. So long as you promise me your loyalty" Simon said causing Roman to roll his eyes. Really? This old fart thought he could buy his loyalty, sure that worked on most third rate meat how on earth did he fit that description? He couldn't stop himself from letting out an humorless laugh.

"Really? You think you can buy my loyalty pal? Lets get something straight here. I don't answer to anyone but myself" Roman said as he leaned in from his chair and made eyes contact with Simon who's smile seemed to broaden for some infuriating reason. Standing up the man pulled out a knife from his wrist. Definetly a misstep on his part.

Next think he knew the man's boot was slammed into his chest with such shocking speed that Roman barely had time register what was happening when his head slammed against floor. Kneeling down in front of him Simon grabbed him by the collar and pressed the knife to his neck. At this distance he could smell the distinct and scent on pineapple cologne, he didn't like that smell. There was a knife pressed to his skin, ready to end the tale of Roman Torchwick before the story had even started and yet he was taking what could very well be his last moments of life to find more reasons dislike the man for his absolutely horrible tastes.

"What about this, work for me and your head stays attached to your shoulders, deal?" he said with sadistic smirk. Grinding his teeth Roman tried to think of a way out of his situation. He doubted he could possibly take the guy on in a fight, and certainly not in this position, perhaps he could take death on like a man. Yeah, that was right, Roman Torchwick was nobody's lap dog.

"I-I... I accept". He mentally slapped himself for saying that. Why couldn't his mind and body work together when they needed to. Smiling to himself Simon withdrew his knife and stood up.

"That's great to here, you can start your first job tomorrow at dusk. Sweet dreams". Next thing he knew he felt a boot slam into his face, effectively knocking him out. but as his vision faded into darkness he couldn't help but wonder whether he would still be handsome when he woke up.

* * *

When his vision finally returned he found he was lying down on the concrete floor of some kind cell with a barred door and small window where sunlight shinned through. Suddenly feeling vulnerable he scrambled to his feet and pulled on the door and unsurprisingly the door was sealed shit, the lound clanking of its bars was the only indication that he was even trying to push it open.

"Damn it" he swore as his shoulders slumped. The precariousness of his situation was finally beginning to set in.

"So your finally up huh Torchwick" said a gruff voice causing him to shoot up and spot a tall bald and bulky man with a large riffle walking over to his cell. A bored look on face. "Come on, the mistress is waiting for you" he said as he pulled out a key and unlocked the door for Roman.

"Mistress?"

"Did I stutter? Come on you've got a job to do" the balled man said with an impatient look.

"And if I refuse?" Roman challenged to which the man raised the large rifle with one hand and pointed it at Roman's head.

"I get to put a bullet between your eyes. I think we both know what the right decision is. Start walking". After a momentary stare off Roman resigned himself to obeying and let the man lead out of the dark cell which turned out to be a huge dungeon full of various captured criminals, both human and faunus. Some of them smelled like they hadn't had a shower in years. He really hoped that cell wasn't his bedroom. When they finally made it out of the dungeon the man guided Roman across a long line of hallways before telling him to stop in front of a large steel door.

"Go through, or else" the man warned. Sighing to himself Roman pushed open the steel door and was immediately greeted to the sight of his captor and silent daughter. They were in combat platform with swords drawn and taking strikes at each other. The two didn't seem to take notice of him and continued on. The young girl named Lapis, if he remembered correctly was attacking Simon with a series of low strikes and jabs which he fended off with his long Katana with ease before slapping her across the face and causing her to stagger back while clutching her red cheek.

"Pathetic, and unacceptable, after all this time you still can't make me use both hands" Simon growled as he raised his blade up at her. "Come on" he barked.

"Yes father" she replied almost mechanically as she leaped into the air struck at him. But the man easily blocked the attack and knocked the blade out of her hand.

"You've lost you blade, you know what happens next young lady" Simon said as he glowered down at his daughter who took a fearful step back. Next thing he knew Simon slashed his daughter across the chests with his blade causing her to scream in pain as the blade easily bypassed her aura and drew blood. He had to admit out of all the things Roman had seen this was one of the most messed up he'd seen. Falling to her knees the blue haired girl remained silent with her eyes shut tight, no doubt trying to hide the excruciating pain she was going through.

It was at that moment that Simon noticed Roman standing by the door and looked over at him. "Perfect, you've finally awoken. If you spent another day longer I would have had you woken up with a taser" he said as he tossed the bloodied sword to the side and walked over to Roman. "Just so you know I've got high hopes for you Roman, I really hope for your sake that you don't disappoint" he said with sadistic grin as he placed an arm on Romans shoulder. Glaring at him Roman slapped his hand away.

"Oh, don't worry old timer I'll play nice" he replied in a venomous voice full of sarcasm and disdain.

"I'm sure you will" the multicolored male said and without another word made his way out and closed the door behind him. And now it was just him and and Lapis

Looking over at the girl who was still curled up on the floor he strolled up to her.

"So are you gonna tell me what exactly I'm supposed to be doing or what?".

"Be quiet, degenerate" she replied in annoyance as she pushed stood up and looked up at him with obvious annoyance. With an attitude like he could already tell that was in for a rough night.

* * *

 **And that concludes this little chapy. I wasn't exactly trying to be subtle here and you can all probably tell where this is gonna lead. Personally I don't really like the quality or structure of this but I'm a lot more interested in what you guys think of it, so please leave review telling what you think.**

 **Well I'm a little exhausted from all the typing so expect the next chapter to be much shorter.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next update. :).**


End file.
